Ophiculas:Constellation Yet To Come
by Tenzle
Summary: Ophiculas the first successful creation for years, wakes up in a dark castle known as Acherus somewhere in the Plague lands finds herself bloodying her hands while her soul slowly turns as black as the Lich King's,she is a Night Elf Death Knight,she is afraid of herself and prays that one day she'll be forgiven for everything she's done and have the Lich King recieve Justice
1. A New Start

A New Start  
I am awoken by a horrible stench and screams of pain,I quickly open my eyes and they feel different and cold.I look at my hands they are the same, pale that is a little bit tinted pink.I look around and see tall people and a few night elves lashing their whips at different people.I feel sorry for them..I look at my hair that is strewn across my face like a sheet of silky snow.I notice that there are cages hung along a corner of this wierd place I squint and see people inside them with nothing but their underclothes on,Where am I?

"Ah,I see you have woken up,Ophiculas."Says a man who is very tall and has a helm on.

"Where am I?"I ask the mysterious man.

"You are at Acherus:Ebon Hold."He says.

"What am I doing here?"I ask

"You are here to start your life anew,you will be serving me,your savior."He says.

"Savior?"I ask "And you called me Ophiculas...Is that my name?"

"I found you in Darrowshire, barely struggling to live and all you had to eat was your own hair and sometimes maybe an apple you no weapons and were a mere child, yes Ophiculas is indeed your name."Says the man

"Oh and may I ask who are you exactly?"I ask

"I am the Lich King the Lord of Darkness and Death."He says in a bone chilling tone.

"Darkness and Death?"I ask.

"Yes indeed, and I will be the start of a new era with no light only darkness and only my loyal Death Knights shall survive, all others shall suffer in a merciless hell."He says.

"Death Knights?"I ask with a calm tone

"Yes Ophiculas,you are a Death Knight and my first succesful one for a long time."He tells me.

"So what am I to do?" I ask and I notice my voice seems cold and echoing

"You shall serve me and I shall reward you with immortality."He says.

"Immortality..."I say..while pondering on the thought of it

"Yes immortality,and "if" you decline this deal, all that waits for you is death."He says

"May I ask one question?" I ask.

"Yes anything you want to know my Death Knight."He says

"What am I,besides being a Death Knight..?I ask.

"You were a Night Elf that was with the alliance until they betrayed you and left you to rot in the Plaguelands."He tells me.

"Oh, a Night Elf..."I try to remember more but I can't...

So I get up off of the cold and hard ground and notice that I was wearing a long robe like dress and a cape that has a hood with chains and skulls on my shoulder blades and chest.

My skin is cold to the touch and so is the air around me...The Lich King moves away and stares down off the balcony..I go over to what looks like a water fountain and cup some water into my palms and drink it slowly...Someone walks up to me..

"Hello Ophiculas you need to get yourself a sword, see they have swords along every wall grab one to your liking and take it to one of the rune forges and forge it, I'm sure it will come naturally to you,if not ask me for help."He -tells me

"Um...Ok."I say.

He walks away and starts yelling at some hard working people telling them their slackers.

So I head over to a rack of swords and pick up a nice sturdy one with a steel grip and a sharp blade. I walk over to a forge shaped like a skull.I take something labeled cinderglacier and put it in the fire and watch it melt then I take a big spoon thingy and poor the melted stuff in a hole in my sword and wierdly it dries right then and a wierd type of forging but somehow I remember every step..I then take my cold sword which is wierd then strap it to my back in a sheath and strap I never even noticed...The sword had cold liquid dripping off of it, but it never soaked me

..I walk around not knowing what to do then I see pink fluorscent lights and then I walk into it and then walk out noticing I'm somewhere else.I then walk forward and someone yells at me.

"Hey newbie!"A girl's voice says.

"Yes?" I ask

"What kind are you?"She asked

"Um I think I'm a Night elf Death Knight or something..."I say casually

"Not that you idiot I mean Frost,Blood or Unholy"She says in an amused tone

"Um I don't know..."I say

"Well then come on be Unholy we have the most advantages!"She yells.

"Uh, ok?"I say

"Hey what's your name?she asks."I'm Dezarael but if you want to I give you permission to call me Dezzy."She says while leading me to an area with green smoke and symbols all over the walls.

"Uh I'm Ophiculas."I tell Dezzy.

"Oh then I'll call you Ophi."She tells me.

"Um Ophi?" "Uh neat."I lie

.  
"Yup!"She says

"So we can summon the dead, but your rank needs to be a level higher since your a new Death Knight your level 55...But you can summon the dead at level 56..."She tells me

"Um ok so how do I get unholy?I ask wierded out by all the wierdness of the day

"Oh um easy just stand in the middle of that scroll and wait ."Dezzy says

"ok..."I move over to the circle she was pointing to.

"Varklashi ne jikl zekliavey vorte vorte zin zala bin zolly wakar ku ske te re vishik"She then brings her gloved hand down "Ia snac" And a green aura appears around me and then disappears.

"Feel any different?"She asks me

"Um no only wierded out because of all of that wierd stuff that I don't know what your saying..'I say

She sighs "Ok well I felt that way too...But now you can use your magic to perform spells to attack your enemies."She says

"E-enemies?"I ask "I'm against violence... I say

"Well it's either their lives or your's."She says

"O-ok" I say frightened and depressed

"And by the way , never act scared or foolish around King Lich he'll blast you on the spot."Dezzy tells me

"Yikes"I say, not so too surprised

"Don't worry just act cold and merciless he'll never think about it if your lucky"She says with a playful tone

I pretend to gulp then I nod

She suddenly gets in a more serious tone "And Ophi you are going to need to be prepared since you will be the cause of many,many deaths.

I back away "N-no I'd never take a life"I say

"Sorry Ophi alot of us felt that way too...But we have no choice..We are the Lich King's mere tools.."She says like she was holding back tears that could not come out because she has no pupils only blue aura in her sockets.

I suddenly wish I was far far away from here..."Oh..."I say emotionlessly

"But don't worry some day I'm sure it'll all be over."She tells me

"Y-ya...Hopefully..." I say

"By the way you said you were a Night ELf which you are, and I'm a Dranei

"Oh really that's cool"I say not really impressed or anything\

I then head into a corner and stay up all night thinking about my life as a Death Knight...Then sleep brings bad dreams

"N-no please I-I'll do anything,spare me you creature!" A woman with chocolate brown hair and eyes says..Dream-me says "Ignorant women struggling is stupid, the world is a cruel place your better off where I'm about to send you."

Then I bring down my cinder glacier sword which was bloodstained from all the murders, and stab it through the struggling women.I almost cry at the -me goes from place to place killing innocent citizens with an emotionless expression.

I hear screams of pain and blood splattering.I then think to my self ' That could never be me'

Please review and thank you to those who read this P.S. my warcraft Death Knight is Ophiculas a Night Elf with white hair in the server Duskwood right now I'm in Zangarmarsh but I move from place to place I'm level 60 and am Unholy I usually play Alterac I will probably not join guilds I'm a solo player...THANK YOU


	2. The Day After My Genesis

The Day After My Genesis

It is the second day of my life as a Death Knight,I think to my the dreams I had last night came back I was thinking about that all morning since what was it three?The stench woke me up,once again.I looked around and saw rotting corpses thrashed around every where...Careless people...Now what should I refer to them as?...Beings?...No...They are not all of the species of Human..I'm not Human either,for that matter..Anyway,the dreams were horrible and every time I woke up from one sweat was pouring down my face and my hair was sticking to my forehead and every time I tried to go back to sleep those nightmares found me...Does this have some type of a meaning to it?...All I can do is hope not...

I got up and left my sword there,then I headed over to the water fountain which was pure obsidian with blue aura surrounding it and a metal nob which was shaped as a gorilla skull, but you had to turn it so I guess this was more like a sink..I turned the nob and pure water came out I cupped some and threw it on my face then I used my fingers as a comb and brushed my ratty white hair.I teared of a strand of string from my robe and used it to tie my hair in a bun.I then saw my reflection in the sink and saw my eyes,my eyes were really not eyes they were like, Dezerael's eyes and everyone elses' just like a whisp of white smoke in my hallow eye sort of made me puzzled for a minute then I figured it probably has something to do about being a Death Knight.I then went back to my spot near the wall and scooped up my sword and strapped it to my back.I walked up to the Lich King's balcony and stood a foot behind him.

"You are up Ophiculas,that is good because I have something for you to do as my Death Knight."The Lich King said.

"Something to do?"I asked curious

"Yes, take one of the gryphons on the second floor and it will fly you to Deaths Breach,there find my son Prince Valanar and he will tell you what you need to do next."The Lich King told me.

"Yes my Lord."I said

The Lich King handed me five bags he then said-  
"You will use these bags to gather your stuff in,just strap it around your waist. in the brown bag is a scourge stone and twenty big black mushrooms eat them sparingly."

"Yes, thank you."I say and strap the bags to my waist,the bags were surprisingly light for their size.  
I then walk off to the portal and head up the concrete steps and I climb on top of a bony gryphon.I hold on tight to her spine but she goes at a steady pace so I could of just leaned back but I decided to not take any bird landed on a big hill and let me then flew up to Acherus which looked like a giant space ship,and left me.

I then walked up to the people there asking where Prince Valanar is until someone said-  
"I am Prince Valanar,did father send you here?"The Night Elf known as Valanar asked

"Yes the Lich King sent me here saying that you have something for me to do."I said

"Great then, I want you to slay ten Scarlet Crusaders and fifteen Scarlet Citizens."He said in a calm tone

"What?"I asked

"I said kill ten Crusaders and fifteen Citizens."Valanar said in a slightly frustrated tone

"N-no,I-I can't take a life."I replied cowardly

"Now Ophiculas father sent you here for that very reason did he not explain?"Valanar asked

"N-no he didn't."The images of my dream flashed through my brain

"Well Ophiculas, you have no choice I am very sorry that you are an unfortunate person,but doing this will make you father's number one Death Knight."Prince Valanar said in a sympathetic tone

"O-ok."I gulped to hold back tears that can't come because I had no normal eyes.

Prince Valanar said- "You can perform spells right?"

I nodded because Dezerael taught me the basics

"Then off you go ,and a Val'Kyr battle maiden might resurrect you if you die or you'll have to find your corpse and run away A.S.A.P."Said Valanar

"Ok.."I replied trying to get prepared

I then ran down the hill and stood behind a tree I tried to remember the spells and I did remember because of my good long term memory and short term memory.

I shadow-gripped a citizen and she was pulled toward me I noticed she was the same brunette woman from my dream.

"Please Death Knight I know this is not what you want to do,fallow your heart you'll regret this later."Said the terrified and half-right lady.

The Lich King whispered to me-"Mercy is for the Weak."

"I'm sorry lady but this is for the better ."

I closed my eyes and gulped then took my cinder glacier sword and stabbed her right through the chest she clasped her hands and said a prayer in a tongue I did not understand but felt comfort then fell to the ground,lifeless I bent over and gently brought her eyelids down and gave her the blessing of Elone which I somehow remembered.

Then I felt an all to sudden impact on my back.I collapsed to the ground but snatched my sword from the fallen lady's chest and used it to prop my self first kill I feel no different..Then I saw the mage who had smited me in the back.I let out a growl and death gripped him over to me I prayed then stabbed him too with my bloodied sword.I shut his headed to a nearby house I slowly walked in no one was there then I headed upstairs and saw a woman, a man, and another woman having a political conversation.I sneaked up behind them and blasted blood boil in all their direction, the blood boiled inside their bodies at a temperature all to hot and they passed out.I was sort of happy this one was not as bloody as my other two kills...I prayed for forgiveness in which I knew I would never get...I closed their eyelids and prayed for them as well

After slaying all twenty five people I felt horrible so I tried to lie to my if the Lich King really wants to kill all these people it probably means they did something bad,right?  
I sighed-"I should really stop blaming these innocent people it's my fault that their lives were stolen no one but mine and the Lich King's what have I done?

I got up and ran up the hill and past the giant bone gate and up to Prince Valanar.  
"I see you have done well,your sword is bloodied."Valanar said inspecting my weapon

"Yes your highness."I say bowing down

"Oh no need to bow down,but you should see Gothik over there he says he needs some help,oh and before I forget here are two gold coins for helping me and here you could use a new helm."Says

Valanar while handing me a helmet and two gold coins.

"U-um thank you very much."I say while one again bowing

"You never learn do you."Valanar said while shaking his head

Then I headed over to the person named Gothik.

"Hello you must be Ophiculas, I am Gothik the Harvester."Said Gothik

"Yes I am Ophiculas nice to meet you, Valanar over there said you have something for me to do."I said

"Ah,yes here take these harvesting tools set them by the miners and if a ghost comes out dispose of itbut if an undead comes out bring it to me I need five of the undead, oh and you are at rank 56 now."Says Gothik

"Um okay.."I say sort of bored

"But before you do this see Salanar the Horseman over there on that horse so you can get yourself an Acherus Death Charger."Gothik says

"Uh sure..."I say

I then head over to Salanar who was riding around shouting out commands to the undead who were defending the Breach.

"H-hello Salanar sir,Gothik said you would give me a horse or some mount."I say unsure

Salanar eyes me as if I were a disgrace to the Death Knights.

He sighs then says-"Yes fine if Lich himself chose you,then I suppose you should have a mount."

"Uh then when?" I ask

"Hold your horses!"He sighs at the bad attempt of a joke

"Um why?"I ask

"First you must steal a steed from the Scarlets' over there and succesfuly bring it to me to prove your worth."He says lazily

"Uh sure okay..."I say

"Then hurry up!"He yells

"Ya whatever.."I say unmotivated

Then I sneak down the hill and walk along the side of the hill and sneak past a few crusaders and go forward when the crusaders were busy with another Death one catches me off guard and yells fowl insults at me, he lashes his sword at me and I quickly keep blocking with my own bloodied up sword leaving tons of scuff marks on both swords,he then tries to hit my head with his sheild while holiding my sword down with his sword with such I quickly lean my head backward and the sword only took part of my eyebrow leaving a scar above my left eye socket.I then kick him in his stomache knocking the wind out of him and bring my cinder glacier sword up with a deadly smile and stab him in his chest.

I then notice I was smiling and I am mystified."I-I just killed someone w-while smi-ling?"I asked no one in particular.I shake my head n-no I'm not a murderer..

"Good job my Death Knight your killing tastes have kicked in from the expirement."Whispered the Lich King like his voice was echoing of walls in a empty gigantic room.

I then shake my head again and finish my job which I called "Grand Theft Palomino."  
I run toward a nice Palomino horse and hop on and kick it with my spikey shoes then it neighs and runs forward one hundred percent faster then original speed.

I run it up the hill and on to Deaths Breach and I hop off and bring the horse by harness toward Gothik.  
He sighs "Perhaps you are of worth."

"Now can I Have a mount?"I ask

"Oh, no not yet first let me send you into the realm of shadows there you will find the Dark Rider slay him and get on his horse and bring it to me ."He says

"Fine... But after this you better give me a mount."I say frusterated

"Oh yes I swear upon the future of the horde."He says making an X with his hands.

"Fine then..."I say

He then chants a few words of God - Knows - What language.

Then my vision is that of what they call a dog's black,white and gray.

I look around for this so-called Black Rider,and I spot a man with a shadowy aura riding an obsidian Death Charger.

I run toward him full speed nothing like an assassin or rogue would,and I stab him in his back.  
He in shock turns and see's me his eyes narrow under his helm and he uses his spear to try to attack me . He tries to pierce my chest but I take my Cinder Glacier sword and block it while pushing his spear with my sword to his neck which lets out blood he then says before dying-

"You win take my horse and return to Salanar for this was just a test of your strength."He says lazily

I hop on his charger and run up the hill there I do the call of the Horseman

Then Salanar appears and says

"And out of the realm of shadows."

Then all color returns.

He looked surprised and said-"Very well you may have that steed."And he go's back to shouting out orders as if nothing happened.

"Well then what shall I call you?"I ask my steed recieving no response except a small neigh  
"Hmm... then, I'll name you Scarlet in honor of those that were killed and will be killed in this dreadful war...But I shouldn't tell anyone they'll get mad at me for honring the enemy."I say while petting my dark steed.

So please read and review! Even if it's a bad review! Thanks to all!


End file.
